1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a photovoltaic module capable of providing electrical power generated at solar cells to power grid through a simple connection to the power grid which supplies electrical power to home.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy for replacing oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell which directly converts (or transforms) solar energy into electric energy by using a semiconductor element is getting the spotlight as a next-generation cell.